Bosses
Bosses are mostly known as "Legendary Pokemon Battles", where you are up against a legendary Pokemon itself. In total, there are 8''' bosses: '''Mewtwo, Kyogre, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Regigigas, Heatran, and Zygarde. In order to battle these bosses, a Summon Plate is needed. The amount of health a boss has depends on how many players have entered the battle. Towards the end of the battle itself, the boss starts to get more serious. Below 1,000 HP, or more, the boss will start to move faster and attack faster. Bosses can be battled by standing on the statue of the boss itself, and using the Summon Plate as mentioned in the Summon Plate page of the wiki. Each boss also has a 5% chance of dropping a specific Megastone. MEWTWO: Mewtwo is a Common Boss in Advanced Challenge, and also the most common used legendary in the game as well (mostly used for boss battles). The boss battle (Statue) is located in the Cave that connects the Forest and the Desert, next to Team Rocket's "base". TIPS AND FACTS: - Fighting Mewtwo on your own is a good idea, if you have a Pokemon strong enough to take it on. You can bring friends, but Mewtwo will have a lot more health, leaving you to sit there and fight for amounts of time. - Mewtwo has a 5% to drop Mewtwonite X and Y. - Mewtwo's moveset is Recover, Psycho Cut, Psychic, and Aura Sphere. - When Mewtwo mega evolves to either Mega Mewtwo X/Y, Psycho Cut changes to Psystrike. KYOGRE: ''' Kyogre is a Uncommon sort of boss, found on top of the Waterfall (Waterfall is found on the left side of the Forest). During the battle (in the middle), Kyogre evolves into Primal Kyogre, making it hit attacks a lot more heavier, taking 50-100 HP per hit on moves. '''TIPS AND FACTS: - Same like Mewtwo, fighting Kyogre on your own is a good idea if you have a strong pokemon to take it on (since the boss will have more health if you bring friends over). - Kyogre has a 5% chance to drop the Blue Orb(?) - Kyogre's moveset is Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, and Water Spout. - (The moveset for Primal Kyogre is probably the same, but I don't know since I don't have it). REGIROCK: ''' Regirock is part of the Regi Trio, and is found in a temple, located in the Desert. Regirock has attacks that can leave sometimes a lot of damage. Just like every other battle against the legendaries, Regirock starts to move faster during the late battle. '''TIPS AND FACTS: - Same like any other boss, we recommend fighting the boss by yourself for less health. - Regirock has a chance to drop a Mega Stone, but I don't know what it is yet. - Regirock's moveset is Rock Throw, Ancient Power, Iron Defense, and Zap Cannon. REGICE: Regice is part of the Regi Trio, and is found on Snow Island. Snow Island can by reached by talking to Lapras near the beach where shells are found (To the right of the town spawn when you spawn in). Regice again gets faster during late battle.The arena also is icy, making players slide and slip. TIPS AND FACTS: - Again..fight the boss by yourself for the boss to have less health. - Regice also can drop a Mega Stone, but I still don't know what it is again. - Regice's moveset is Zap Cannon, Ancient Power, Hammer Arm, and Ice Beam. REGISTEEL: Registeel is again part of the Regi Trio, and is found in a Cave behind the Town. Its battle arena is a Sewer type arena, and it does not give any players any troubles. TIPS AND FACTS: - Again and again, fight the boss yourself for it to have less health. - Registeel can drop some specific Mega Stone, yet I don't know what it is. - Registeel's moveset is Hammer Arm, Flash Cannon, Ancient Power, and Zap Cannon. REGIGIGAS: Regigigas is the last Regi to battle. It is found in a white temple in the ocean on the right of the beach with shells. Unlike the other Regi bosses, Regigigas has abilities that seem a bit too..overpowered. Regigigas can summon acid, which of course damages the player, and can summon boulders falling from the sky. To battle this boss, you need to have defeated all 3 Regis. TIPS AND FACTS: - Again...and again.. fight the boss yourself for it to have less health. - Regigigas can drop a specific Mega Stone, yet I don't know what it is. - Regigigas' moveset is Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, and Giga Impact. HEATRAN: Heatran is a particularly difficult boss to defeat, due to the fact that Heatran summons the lava to rise up, mostly killing players. But, you could also die in the lava if you fall off the platform. If you plan on doing this alone (which I don't recommend for this boss), bring a lot of potions, or use Mewtwo (or a fire type). Heatran is not as easy as it seems. Heatran is located in a lab underground by entering the desert and going to the left. TIPS AND FACTS: - If you are wanting to fight Heatran, use a fire type, like Charizard or Typhlosion. This will grant you an advantage, since you now have an immunity to the lava. - Bringing friends to fight Heatran is strongly recommended. - Heatran can again drop a specific Mega stone, but I don't know what it is. - Heatran's moveset is Earth Power, Ancient Power, Lava Plume, and Magma Storm. ZYGARDE: Zygarde is a new boss that was released on the 4th of July (?). Zygarde is found in the underground mining area, near the volcano. By defeating Zygarde, you can obtain Cells, which is then later used to evolve Zygarde to 10%, then 50%, then True Z. When you defeat Zygarde also, you can battle True Z if you have 50 Cells or more, but you need another Summon Plate. To battle True Z, you need to defeat Zygarde and use another Summon Plate on Zygarde's defeated body. By defeating True Z, you can evolve into it if you have 100 Cells. TIPS AND FACTS: - Most people bring friends for Zygarde, but doing it alone will be much better, since Zygarde will only have 2,700 HP. - It is unknown if Zygarde can drop a Mega Stone, since it was released not to long ago. - There are 4 Evolutions for Zygarde in total: Zygarde Core, Zygarde 10%, Zygarde 50%, and True Zygarde. - Zygarde Core does not have any moves. - Zygarde 10%'s moveset is only Bite, and Thousand Arrows. - Zygarde 50%'s moveset is Thousand Arrows, Bite, Land's Wrath, and Dragon Pulse. - True Zygarde's moveset is Core Enforcer, Thousand Arrows, Thousand Waves, and Land's Wrath.